poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Platinum Ranger meets his Match, Gmerl's First Crush Transcripts
Here is the transcript of The Platinum Ranger meets his Match, Gmerl's First Crush. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode starts with the Egg Carrier above the ocean, Eggman was getting sick and tired of losing against the Power Rangers. Dr. Eggman: Orbot, Cubot, it's time we get rid of the Rangers for good. Orbot: How will you be sure it'll work, Doctor? Dr. Eggman: Because I'm getting tired of them always winning, Orbot. Cubot: Well, it's not like a submarine is gonna appear out of nowhere in a few minutes. Then, the Kleptofoil was approached with Captain Filch awaiting. Captain Filch: Ah, Dr. Eggman! Dr. Eggman: Huh.. Captain Filch, what brings you here? Captain Filch: Well, I was just about to ask you the same thing. Dr. Eggman: Listen, Filch, I'm having a bit of a troubled matter if you listen for a minute. Captain Filch: I'm listening. Dr. Eggman: I'm planning to destroy the Power Rangers, but I'll need your help. Captain Filch: What do you have in mind? So, he explains everything about his evil plan. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Xion (V.O.): The Platinum Ranger meets his Match, Gmerl's First Crush. Meanwhile, Robbie and the others were getting pizza from McDonald Crump's restaurant, Gmerl: Oh, great suggestion, Starlight. Yoshi: Yeah! Next time you want to go to Pick-a-Peck-o-Pizza, include us out. Starlight Glimmer: I know, I know, just please don't rip it. Sonic the Hedgehog: I've never seen such tiny pizzas? Pinkie Pie: Me either, I just wish they could make bigger ones! Mordecai: This must be how that McDonald Crump guy got to be a multi-bazillionaire. Rigby: Some claim to fame, owning the chintziest chain of pizza parlors in the world. Yoshi: Rip off city. Robbie Diaz: From now on, I'm gonna stick to good old Little Caesars. Cindy Vortex: Me too. Marty McFly: Oh, but that place doesn't give away these free scratch-off contest cards. Then, Sunset notice something around the restaurant and won a prize as everyone else does. Sunset Shimmer: Oh, look! Look, Guys, I won a prize! I won.... I won another one of these puny pizzas? Mordecai: Oh, me too. Manic the Hedgehog: Me three. Yoshi: That's not a prize. It's a punishment. Twilight Sparkle: You've got to be kidding me. As for Gmerl, he won something very extra. Gmerl: Not me, I won a real prize, a free pass to McDonald Crump's big birthday cruise! Robbie Diaz: Forget about it, G, you can't just mix in with a bunch of people. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, how will they know you're not as different to join in? Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, Gmerl, but I think Robbie and Rainbow are right. I just wish there was another way we could help. Then, Gmerl thought of something. Gmerl: Hold the phone, maybe I can, Twilight! It says here it's a costume party and I have a great idea for a costume. Rigby: Like what? Gmerl: You'll see. Marty McFly: Whatever he's up to, it might be heavy. So, Gmerl left to make ready to claim his own prize. Later, Robbie and the others were amazed for Gmerl's reward. Rigby: Totally righteous, Pal! Sandra Sinclair: A wonderful costume, Raphael. Yoshi: Radical idea, going to a costume party as a Platinum Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Only you don't have to pose as an actual Power Ranger. Palutena: Sometimes, the simplest solution is the best. Sandra Sinclair: Oops, I'd better get going. Ronnie and I are covering the party for Channel 6 news. Gmerl: See ya at the Marina, Sandra. Sandra Sinclair: I hope I'll recognize you in your costume. (giggles) Then, Gmerl was starting to think about having a girlfriend. Soon, Gmerl started packing up his thing for the cruise. Digit: Gosh, Gmerl, are you sure you have to go? Gmerl: You bet, Digit, I just can't miss this opportunity for the cruise. Widget: But what if the city gets endangered and our ranger friends will need your help soon? Gmerl: Don't worry, Widget, I'm pretty sure I can take care of this by myself. Digit: Well, I just hope you're right. Widget: Me too. So, Gmerl left to see his friends and say his goodbyes. When he does, Robbie and the others begin to miss him. Robbie Diaz: Say, are you sure your up for this? Gmerl: (thinks about his decision) Yeah, I'm sure. Mordecai: Hope you'll be back soon, Gmerl. Rigby: Yeah, Data Squad won't be the same without ya. Gmerl: Don't worry, Rigby, it's only gonna be a few days, nothing to it. Rigby: I guess you're right. Silver Spoon: Don't forget to write, Gmerl. Gmerl: Will do, Silver Spoon. So, Gmerl said his goodbyes and shove off to his cruise. When Gmerl got there, he was glad to finally made it. Gmerl: There it is! McDonald Crump's yacht! Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Raphael, the coast is clear. I finally get to say that. Gmerl: I hope I can pull this off. Rigby: Don't worry. You'll fit right in. Look! As Rigby points, there was a cruise ship waiting for him. Gmerl: Oh, brother. Sandra Sinclair: The city's movers and shakers are all here for McDonald Crump's spectacular birthday bash, including McDonald Crump himself. Tell us, why do you throw such lavish parties? McDonald Crump: Well, Sandra, so that I can tell everyone about the lavish pizzas at Pick-a-Peck-o-Pizzas! Sandra Sinclair: Right. And thank you very much, Mr. Crump. Sherman Hemrick: (scoffs) I thought we were doing a news show, not a commercial. Ronnie Johnson: That's okay, Vernon. Maybe we'll have better luck with the guests. Sandra Sinclair: Ronnie's right, there should be some big celebrities here. Look, there's Gmerl! Sherman Hemrick: Gmerl the rock star? Or Gmerl the movie actor? Sandra Sinclair: Gmerl the Platinum Data Squad Ranger! So, they all came up to Gmerl. Sandra Sinclair: All set for the cruise, Gmerl? Gmerl: Yeah, and the best part is, being a ranger, no one can tell if I'm seasick. ???: Oh, there you are! Oh, am I glad to see you again! I almost didn't make it. As Gmerl looked, he found Anastasia. Gmerl: (stammering) Have we met? ???: (laughs) You're such a kidder. Come on, we don't want to be late. So, she dragged Gmerl right on board the ship. Sherman Hemrick: Hmm. At last, the ship begins to move at last. Gmerl: Uh, do you always go on cruises and pick up strange robots... er, uh, boys... men? ???: Shh. Pretend I'm your date. Do you have a ticket? So, Gmerl showed her the ticket. Gmerl: What, you mean this? ???: Perfect! Just what we'll need. Then, the mysterious woman and Gmerl went to the man who was handing everyone's tickets as she gave him Gmerl's ticket. ???: Here you go. Oh, thanks. You're a doll. We're in a big hurry. As she and Gmerl made there way onboard, they when towards the wall and she kissed him. ???: That's for helping me. You're kind of a doll, too. Then, Gmerl had no words to her. ???: By the way, love your costume. Gmerl: No, I-- Hold on! I don't even know your name. With that said, he went to find her, but dissappeared at the moment as started to wonder. Back at CHS, Robbie was teaching his students a new technique. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Everyone. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz! Robbie Diaz: As you all might know that Gmerl started his time off at McDonald Crumps birthday cruise, I'm pretty sure that he will be back soon. In the meantime, we're going to be doing this one technique I like to call, the "Back Kick", can anyone tell me what it is? With that questioned, Gallus raised his hand. Robbie Diaz: Gallus? Gallus: A type that you hit your opponent after your back is turned? Robbie Diaz: That's correct. Just as he demonstrates, Sandbar, Gallus, Silverstream, Ocellus, Yona, and Smolder did exactly the same. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Guys. Now, it's your turn. So, Sandbar was the first to begin demonstrating the Back Kick. Sandbar: How am I doing, Sensei? Robbie Diaz: Nice work, Sandbar. (to Gallus) Okay, Gallus, your turn. Then, Gallus succeeded his Back Kick as well. Gallus: Piece of Cake. Robbie Diaz: Great work. (to Silverstream) Silverstream. So, Silverstream did the same Back Kick very nicely. Silverstream: Did I get that right? Robbie Diaz: Just right, Silverstream. (to Silverstream) Ocellus. Then, Ocellus also got the technique right. Ocellus: How'd I do, Sensei Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Nicely done, Ocellus. (to Yona) Yona. With one strong kick, Yona got the back kick right. Yona: Yona demonstrates back kick. Robbie Diaz: Good job, Yona. (to Smolder) Smolder. At last, Smolder finally got it right. Smolder: Done and done. Robbie Diaz: Excellent job. Yona: Robbie good Karate Teacher. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Thanks for your compliment, Yona. Gallus: Don't mention it, we're just glad to learn fast. Meanwhile, Gmerl was enjoying the party with McDonald Crump. he party is in full swing as we pull out of the harbor. I must admit, McDonald Crump really knows how to throw a party. McDonald Crump: Get down, Everybody! Let's do the Peck-o-Pasta! Er, uh, Piece-of-Pesto! Um--My pizza restaurant's twist! Sherman Hemrick: Ooh, all that talk about pizza is making me nauseous. If you need me, I'll be here at the rail. Then, Gmerl begins to notice what's becoming of the whole crew. Sandra Sinclair: So, Raphael, who was the cute young lady? Gmerl: That's what I'm wondering. She used me to con her way onboard the yacht, then boom, disappeared. Sandra Sinclair: Maybe she's playing hard to get. Gmerl: Well, something tells me she's not playing at all. I'm gonna go look for her. So, he started looking for the girl he met before. Gmerl: Oh, pardon me. Excuse me. Coming through. Just then, he'd bumped into one of the passengers. Man: Oof! Some people have absolutely no originality. If you had any decency, you'd remove that cheap imitation of my costume immediately! Gmerl: Sorry, Fella, I've grown sort of attached to it. Man: Well, you could at least stay on the other side of the ship, ruffian! So, they continued they're business elsewhere. Then, he begins to wonder who was around another area. Gmerl: Hmm, I wonder if... Then, He saw the same girl who was tieing the captain and his first mate as she looked. Gmerl: What are you doing? ???: There's no time to explain. Gmerl: Well, I'll help you make time, I'm tired of being kept in the dark! ???: Then I'll just throw a little light on the subject! She jumped up and kicked a Chandelier down. Gmerl: What? I thought Amy was supposed to have the clever remarks. Suddenly, Gmerl was trapped as the girl came back down. ???: If I don't change our course, we'll all be trading one-liners with Davy Jones. Gmerl: Forget it! You're not changing anything! (Breaking free) As she was trying to steer the ship, Gmerl cought her as he brought out his Platinum Dual Blade. Gmerl: Okay, Sweet cheeks, come clean. Anastasia: The name is Anastasia and you've got to let me get to the wheel before... Then, Gmerl and Anastasia felt a strange vibration as they fell back. Anastasia: (grunts) It's too late. All of a sudden, Gmerl couldn't believe his very eyes. Gmerl: There's a beam of light holding the yacht! Then, the alarm has chattered. ???: I beg to inform you that there's been a slight change in the scheduled entertainment. (laughing) Just then, Gmerl begins to notice the force field getting in his way. Gmerl: The yacht's been grabbed by some sort of force field! And it's coming from that weird ship. Anastasia: That's the Kleptofoil. And that's its commander, Captain Filch. And along with Captain Flich, it was Dr. Eggman as well. Captain Filch: Well, shiver me timbers. What a wealthy looking group of land-lubbers. Dr. Eggman: Indeed, Captain. McDonald Crump: Exactly who are you two? This is a private party! Captain Filch: How right you are, our fine bucko! My private party! I've already sent our ransom demands to all the major newspapers. McDonald Crump: Ransom demands? Guards, throw this man off the ship! Dr. Eggman: Our guards can beat your guards any day! Then, the Anemones and Egg-Pawns appeared around the ship as they were ready to begin their evil plan. (Gasping) Gmerl: Those guys don't look very friendly. Anastasia: Believe me, pal, they're not. Those are Captain Filch's mutant anemone slaves. Gmerl: Yeah, well, with anemone's like those, who needs friends? ???, ???. Sandra Sinclair: Sherman, why aren't you getting this on tape? Sherman Hemrick: Oh and get that awful pirate angry at me? No way. Ronnie Johnson: Give me that camera. Jeez Sherman, you can be such a wimp. Sherman Hemrick: At least I'm a living wimp. Captain Filch: If anyone tries anything, he'll be thrown to the sharks. Woman: Oh, now, Crumpy-wumpy, you naughty boy! Is this another one of your publicity stunts? McDonald Crump: No, honestly! This is for real! Captain Filch: It may not be a stunt, but you'll certainly get lots of publicity. You, with the camera, be sure to stay in focus. I want everyone to see what happens here. The world must learn to fear Captain Filch! (Laughs) Gmerl: You knew Captain Filch was going to be here, and you steered this yacht right into his trap! Anastasia: No! I was trying to steer us away from him. Gmerl: Oh, yeah, sure. Tell me about it. Anastasia: Oh, I wish the real Power Rangers were here. They'd know what to do. Then, Gmerl and Anastasia heard a noise from outside, so they went the door as they saw two anaeomies coming towards them. Gmerl: I know what to do when I see something that size coming toward me. Come on! Anastasia: Well, let's untie them first. So, They untied the captain and his first mate. The Captain: What's going on here? Gmerl: Well, I'd tell you, pal, but it'd spoil the surprise. Then, a growling sound was heard as they went towards the door, however, the anaeomies came in and tied them again. The Captain: Oh, no, not again. My wife always said I'd be better off driving a bus. (muffled scream) As they did, Filch and Eggman were taking over the ship. Meanwhile at the Cyberspace Command Center, Palutena and Pit gathered the Rangers together. Lady Palutena: I'm glad you made it, Rangers. Robbie Diaz: What's going on, Palutena? Emerl: Yeah, you said it was urgent. Motherboard: Dr. Eggman has joined forces with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' other enemies, Captain Filch. Pit: He's one bad enemy you don't want to underestimate, I've just gathered two groups of Rangers to help. Amy Rose: Like what, Pit? Pit: You're about to find out, Amy. Tommy Turnbull: Guys, look! As they all looked at Tommy's direction, the Mythic Rainbow and Pirate Force Rangers and the Winx Team came. Robbie Diaz: Captain Emmett, great to see you again. Captain Emmett: Ahoy there, Mateys. Yoshi: Say, who are those guys with Emmett and his crew? Sunset Shimmer: They're the Mythic Rainbow Power Rangers, Raphael "Ralph" Parker, Sawyer Porter, Patrick Simmons, Angelina Rodriguez, Erica Adams, Wanda Williams, Mac DeNunez, Matthew Mikesell, Rena Sheridan, Lamar Wilson, Angelina's brother, Arnold, Gianna Hoover, Finn McCoy, Melody Jetson, Neal Henderson, and Samuel Greendale. Amy Rose: Here are the Winx Team, Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Daphne, Bloom's big sister. Raphael Parker: That's us, and it's good to finally meet you all at last. Bloom: The Pleasure is ours. Robbie Diaz: Oh yeah, I think I've heard about them before. Ralph and Max go to Crystal Prep, right? Twilight Sparkle: Yep, it's been a while since we've heard form them. Faragonda: It is good to see you all as well, We must stop Dr. Eggman and Captain Filch. Stanley Pines: It's not gonna be easy, but we'll have to work together on this one. Back at the yacht, Gmerl and Anastasia must choose which direction. Gmerl and Anastasia: This way! Gmerl: Trust me on this, the guards are all up on the bow, we should go this way. Anastasia: Really, how would you know? Gmerl: I'm a robot, O'll improvise. Unfortunately, Gmerl couldn't find out where to go next. Anastasia: Any more bright ideas? (Grumbles) Gmerl: Hi, you guys look a trifle stressed out. Have a seat. But then, He through the chair in front of the Egg-Pawns, suddenly, Gmerl and Anastasia started swimming in the ocean as they went towards the surface. Gmerl: Wow, you swim like a fish. Anastasia: You're no slouch yourself. Gmerl: Anastasia, there's something I have to tell you. I am one of the Power Rangers. Anastasia: (gasps) The Power Rangers Data Squad? I knew you'd come to rescue us! (Hugging Gmerl) Gmerl: Now I think she's finally catching on. As for the others, they couldn't find Gmerl anywhere. Ronnie Johnson: Oh man, this doesn't look good, Sandra, what'd we do now? Sandra Sinclair: We've gotta find Gmerl before we all get thrown to the fish! Sherman Hemrick: (gulps) Must you mention seafood? Then, Gmerl came just in time to help. Gmerl: Psst! Sandra, Ronnie, Sherman! Hide in here. As they notice the sound, they found Gmerl calling them. Sandra Sinclair: Oh, I see you found your friend in the robot costume. Anastasia: I'm afraid this isn't a costume. I am a android. Sandra Sinclair: You're a what? Anastasia: I am a android. A robot, just like Gmerl. You don't believe me, do you? Well, let me tell you how it all happened. Ronnie Johnson: Oh, boy, I feel a flashback coming on. Anastasia: I didn't always look like this. Ronnie Johnson: Ah, there, yeah, see? I told you so. Soon, Anastasia explained it all to Gmerl. Anastasia: I used to be a normal college student. A physics major. One day, on a field trip with some friends, our boat was boarded by Captain Filch. Captain Flich: (laughs evilly) Anastasia: My friends managed to escape, but I was taken prisoner aboard his sub, the Kleptofoil. When he learned of my background in physics, he tried to convince me to help him. He planned to control the world through high-tech piracy. I played along, hoping to be able to thwart his evil plan. One night, I snuck down to the lab determined to destroy it. So, they had to leave until it's safe once again. Anastasia: But something went wrong. As it rumbles, Anastasia couldn't escape. Anastasia: I was caught in a backwash from the sub's nuclear power source and became the grotesque robot I am today. So, she struggled trying to stop Filch. Anastasia: And ever since I've been trying to stop Captain Filch from carrying out his scheme. But I have failed. Gmerl: Hey, I don't think you're a grotesque robot. I think you're kind of cute. Anastasia: (sniffs) Really? Sandra Sinclair: I hate to spoil this touching moment, but-- Gmerl: I know, I know. We have to save the world. Anastasia: Wow! I always wanted to hear one of the real Rangers say a line like that. Gmerl: Speaking of the real Rangers, Robbie! Mordecai! Yoshi! Sunset! Amy, come in! But it's no use, Gmerl couldn't contact any of his friends. Gmerl: Oh, no. Double oh no. Then, a big growling was heard. Gmerl: What's that you say? You'd like to dance? Sorry, but my dance card is filled. But, he'd thought he make them comfortable. Gmerl: But we have many other enjoyable recreational activities on board the ship. Then, he'd had an idea how to escape. Gmerl: Like shuffleboard, for instance. So, they make shuffleboard to make their way out. Gmerl: Bon voyage! Now, we'd better get moving before it slithers its way back on board. Sandra Sinclair: I'll sneak down to the radio room and try to contact the other Rangers! Gmerl: They'll never get to us if we don't shut off this force field. Anastasia: Leave that to me, Gmerl. You just create a diversion. Sherman Hemrick: Anyone mind if I just stay hidden in here? At last, they started working together. Meanwhile, Robbie and his friends had to find a way to travel by sea. Yoshi: This was the place were the yacht was going. Amy Rose: I think you're right, Yoshi. Robbie Diaz: So, what can we do? Bloom: If only we have a ship that can follow the yacht. Captain Emmett: Not to worry, Bloom. We've got our pirate ship, it's just over there. (points out towards the ship) So, they set off to make ready to pack their things for the mission. Just as they were about to leave, Professor Seaspray came to see them. Professor Seaspray: Excuse me, Robert, but perhaps I could be of any assistance. Robbie Diaz: Professor Seaspray, what brings you here? Professor Seaspray: I've come all this way from Crystal Prep Academy just to give you and your Power Ranger friends a hand. Princess Marina: Do you think it's a good idea? Serena: We've got no choice, we'll need a much help we can take. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I guess you're right. Professor Seaspray: Capital, let us begin our mission to save the yacht! So, they took off on Captain Emmett's ship to begin a rescue mission. Then, Digit and Widget started their search party in the skies in hopes to locate Gmerl's signal on his morpher. Digit: It's up to us now, Widget, Gmerl is gonna need our help if we're gonna light up is signal. Widget: I hope he's okay. Digit: Me too, let's keep looking. So, they kept on searching for Gmerl's signal. Fortunately, Robbie and his team saw the message. Robbie Diaz: I sure hope that Gmerl's alright. Daphne: We'll find him, Robbie, you'll see. Mordecai: He's our friend, and he'd never turned out back on us. Sawyer Porter: You got that right, Mordo. Professor Seaspray: I gave my word to Dean Novo, Silverstream, Terramar, Skystar, Sky Beak, and Ocean Flow not to reveal any secret identity of Power Rangers who fought in secret. Emerl: Thanks for telling us that. Sawyer Porter: Yeah, we'll need as much support we could get. Matthew Mikesell: You got that right, Sawyer. Rigby: So, do you guys think that Digit and Widget found anything? Musa: We don't know yet, Rigby. Just then, Robbie found a message as they arrived at the yacht. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Guys! I'd just got a word from Digit, he and Widget found the yacht. Marty McFly: That's great news, Robbie. Professor Seaspray: How close are we now, Robert? Robbie Diaz: We're probably about a few miles, but we should be getting close. At last, they finally arrived at the ship to the yacht. Captain Emmett: Yacht ahoy! Robbie Diaz: Awesome, we made it Professor Seaspray: You go on ahead, I'll stay here and guard Emmett's ship. Raphael Parker: You got it, Professor Seaspray. Bloom: Let's do it. Flora: Time to give Gmerl some helping hands. So, they've got on board the ship while avoiding the force field. After saving the guests and Crump, Gmerl finally reunites with Robbie and the gang. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Gmerl! Gmerl: Huh? (looking at them) Robbie, Guys! Rigby: Bet you thought we wouldn't get your message! With that said, Anastasia witness Gmerl joining the group hug with his friends. Anastasia: Gmerl, are those the Data Squad Rangers you told me about? Gmerl: That's right. Anastasia. Yoshi: Wow, who is that gal? Layla: Not a clue, Yoshi. Gmerl: Oh yeah, this is Anastasia, my girlf... My friend, No, she's my-- Anastasia: (clearing her throat) Well, what he's trying to say is, l'm his girlfriend, Who are you? Robbie Diaz: I'm Robbie Diaz, this is my female counterpart, Robin Diaz and these are my friends, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Amy Rose, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Starlight Glimmer, Knuckles the Echidna, Periwinkle, Sticks the Badger, Xion, Emerl, Sue Morris, Penny, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Rigby, Karone Hammond, Lucina, my girlfriend, Serena, Princess Marina and Kelly, Marty McFly, Shadow the Hedgehog, Cindy Vortex, Androids 17 and 18, Trixie, Manic the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog, Slider, Coloratura, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, Maud Pie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Cosmo the Seedrian, Philmac, Stepahine, Riku, Kairi and the Megaforce Cubs, Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire. Captain Emmett: Captain Emmett R, the Robot, the Second, King of the Pirates, at your service! This is my crew, Ryo Vinsmoke, Nina Vincent, Bendy Jackson, Callie Jones, Jay Dunn, Maria Swanson, Tiffany Lopez, Donna O'Neil, Mira Ramon and Crystal Garcia. Bloom: I'm Bloom, and this is Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and my sister, Daphne. Raphael Parker: And I'm Raphael Parker and this is Sawyer Porter, Patrick Simmons, Angelina Rodriguez, Erica Adams, Wanda Williams, Mac DeNunez, Matthew Mikesell, Rena Sheridan, Lamar Wilson, Angelina's brother, Arnold, Gianna Hoover, Finn McCoy, Melody Jetson, Neal Henderson and Samuel Greendale. Anastasia: It's a pleasure to meet your all. Gmerl told me about you and your friends, Robbie, and what group of Rangers are Emmett, Ralph, and their friends? Captain Emmett: Our group is Pirate Force. Raphael Parker: And ours is Mythic Rainbow. Rigby: So, how'd it go, Gmerl? Before Eggman and Filch I mean. Gmerl: Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes